Trying to Live
by Jisatsu-Uchiitorii
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, but gets taken away. After having been abused and trying to survive in the second war can he finally learn to live. Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Gaea is the first, neither created nor born. Gaea had always simply been. And from Gaea came desolation and misery. For her existence was by itself. Before the revelation that the goddess wanted company, the only things in existence was Gaea.

Gaea let loose her desire into the form of another being, one she created to be with her always, embedding her own existence into this being. This being was created, more beautiful than that of her own mother, with abilities which transcended even that of Gaea's. And so this being left into seclusion, into the unknown, a place Gaea had never dared venture. Forlorn she attempted to give birth to a being unlike her. A being which would not be born from her very image but a likeness to it. Forgetting of the first being she gave thought to the next.

Gaea who allowed born into existence all things in relation to nature (gentle, fierce, smooth, protection), also bore into existence desolation and misery through her desire for company after being spited by the first born. Because of the existence of a negative impression, it is said, she created balance.

Purely from her desires came her son Uranus, born without aide, and equal in strength to Gaea. Uranus while son to Gaea became her mate. Equal in strength, he grew envious of Gaea's creation of nature and the earth, and so he let born the sky, proclaiming himself first ruler, not knowing of the first being, a being of power not equal but surpassing his own strength.

Perhaps if Gaea had not let into existence desolation and misery, she would not have bore Uranus from them. But because she did, Uranus bore no feelings of empathy toward Gaea for he did not love her and grew to have power in the stars and the abyss.

In time, they mated, bearing fruit in the signs of twelve other beings. It was then the conception of children bore relevance towards existence.

Cronos, one of the twelve children, guided by Gaea, who spited later by Uranus' greed for power, and urged to castrate his own father. Uranus, shamed from his loss, withdrew.

From here, history repeats as these children were later casted out by there children who were later spited and separated from there children until the existence of discord and chaos came.

The titans gave birth to the Olympians who gave birth to the Allamiota.

And history could only show that relations from the gods bore into aversion. From this, the ruler, Olympian Zeus, aided by his brothers and sisters, taking the power of the Allamiota, lesser gods and goddesses, under guidance from the elder goddess Gaea, created lesser beings known to them as creatures. Every creature came in pairs to live on earth, a place created from their presence up in there home, known with time as Olympus or the shroud. These creatures were all different: Chimeras, Snakes, Cyclopes, Giants, Lions, Doves, Eagles, Wolves, Nymphs, Cerberus, Sirens, Goblins, Humans, Pegasus', etc.

Time passed and the gods grew to see these creatures as entertainment. However when the first creature died, they noticed the Allamiota who specifically fueled that creature into creation became weak as well, they realized these creatures were connected to them and so they created an afterlife, so these creatures could still live in soul afterwards, and be refueled into the cycle again. And because the souls lived on, the gods specific to creating them had no reason to fear for there power or existence. Until millenniums later when Lord Voldemort attempted to use chaos magic.

Chaos magic which came into existence from Hera's hate toward Zeus and his many affairs, especially one woman who he always went back to. What Hera did not know was this woman held power even the Gaea, the mother of them all did not have. This woman was the first being that transcended and left into seclusion. This woman called herself Lilith. And in time, she became known as the mother of all magic. For magic went against even the foundation of nature. Hera presumed Lilith to be born from one of the Allamiota's known as Hecate crone goddess of witches. Born of unnatural jealousy, Hera called forth Hecate to lend her a part of himself, and bore Chaos Magic. A force which would destroy anything in existence.

But Chaos Magic held nothing in comparison to Lilith's magic which was not the petty magical gifts of Hecate. Hecate's magic did not bear against nature but rather distinguished nature. It was a magic of illusions and manipulation. Lilith's Magic on the other hand was creation and destruction. Lilith's magic held power.

All magical creatures bore magic from the Allamiota's and sometimes even from the Olympians. They could be categorized as contagious, sympathetic, psychological, illusionary, or divinatory to name a few.

Contagious magic involves the use of material objects which allows when in contact with the creature in practice to influence another.

Sympathetic magic involves the use of images in likeness to the objective of the practitioner.

Psychological Magic involves the bending of the will as the creature used this type of magic to influence a person's mind.

Illusionary magic conjures the manifestation of various wonders. It does exactly as the name suggests, allowing the magic to see what is not there or not see what is.

Divinatory magic dealt with revealing information about the past, present or future.

Magic under the Allamiota's and Olympians would not allow a magical creature to create fire out of nothing. What they were doing was pulling heat out of the very surroundings to collide and ember until the air covering the appropriate spot heated up, igniting the nitrogen molecular cells thus forming fire. The harder the surroundings allow itself to be manipulated, the harder the magical creature could control the conjured fire. Pulling fire out of air within an enclosed space was much easier than trying in an open space. The same could also be said when dealing with higher altitudes than lower levels.

If Lilith granted magic though, the magical creature could thus create it. The control and energy it would take would be very little. It could also be created in limitless mass should the practitioner wish it. You weren't manipulating, you are creating. Creation magic was a branch specified from Lilith and thought to be impossible for the current wizarding community and listed as such within the rules of magic.

So when Hera threw Chaos Magic to Lilith, Lilith simply allowed herself to be hit knowing she would not die and used her magic to fall down to earth, it would be there she would wander, and then leave back into seclusion should she wish it. She found that all of her family, the gods, were unfavorable. Life after all these years grew tiresome. Born from Gaea in likeness she could die and not have anything she created gone, not that she had ever given birth to anything. She could also allow her creations to cease to exist without any repercussions unlike her fellow family members. She rarely used her abilities, simply watched and waited.

Centuries passed before something or rather someone caught her eye, a particular young boy caught her eye. He had the mark of the goddess Morrigan on his soul. A child of war and prophecy she sensed. Morrigan who was known to be the Allamiota's goddess of war, revenge, night, magic, and prophecy. And yet his soul was pure and light, as if molded in the image of the Allamiota Gauri, goddess of purity and austerity.

Walking toward him, she touched upon his mind. Seeing his life held a shock for her. Such a horrid life. And yet, his soul stayed pure. Any other being would have strayed from the path set before him. Any other would either give up or give in and yet this boy only stepped forward, striving for the betterment of others, never himself.

This boy's name was Harry James Potter. And this boy she would create anew.

For if Lilith knew something, she knew that the times of her family would come to an end. The God's would fall, and with them, their creations…except…this boy. She would take him, help make a new path for him. But until her family died or came to her, she would watch over him, waiting for the day to take the boy from the others. Yes, Harry James Potter would be her son…only hers.

And so she watched over him.

**Final Battle - December 31st****, 2006**

On exactly December 31st in the year 2006, the final battle had begun. And in a few simple words, it could be described as a blood bath. There were bodies stringing the groups whether in parts or relatively whole. Blood literally seeped into everything including the very ground they fought on, the air they breathed coating it with a metallic taste, and even soaking into the skin, hair, nails, and even going so far as blinding some of them when it fell into the eyes of everyone who fought,. No matter who or how these beings (wizards, werewolves, giants, veela, vampire, etc.) planned the battle, it wasn't fierce and coordinated. It was barbaric in a sense, and the term battle was being used loosely. A more appropriate term for it would have been a massacre.

Up until that day, anyone from magical origins, whether it be wizards, creatures and even familiars/pets, dwindled in numbers. At first there were the raids targeted toward muggles or 'blood traitors' but soon Lord Voldemort focused entirely on targeting 'blood traitors'. The muggles really had no part in the war except being victims. Voldemort understood that targeting the light side was time better spent to deplete the numbers of men fighting on that side. Muggles took no part in the war, they were more alike stringed helplessly as what to be done with by the wizards in the aftermath of the war. They did not bring any advantages besides entertainment to Voldemort and his many deatheaters. But that needed to be put off until after he won.

And as this continued to be the reasoning of one Lord Voldemort, any oppositions were soon targeted. It started with the muggleborns and light wizards, particularly the younger ones. Dark families allied or soon to be with Voldemort were warned to inform their children not to go to a particular Hogsmeade date. On that day, Every student that left Hogwarts were killed or taken to a fate far worse than death. This included Ronald Weasley who had that one day left Hermione in the library and gone with Seamus and Dean to Honeydukes.

The number of students going to Hogwarts were at an all time minimum. The first and second years who didn't have the privileges to go to Hogsmeade were alive as well as all the death eater children, a couple sick third through seventh year students who stayed in that particular weekend, a studious Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and couldn't afford to be given those privileges due to his safety.

From there it went downhill, students were pulled out simply because they couldn't trust Hogwarts to protect the kids. And those that stayed were coerced by death eater children to follow their ways or be hurt. The professors may have tried to protect the younger years but they couldn't offer them 24/7 protection. In time, more kids withdrew from the school, or the feeble minded and peer pressured students gave in to the pureblood supremacy ways. More people accepted that Harry Potter simple couldn't win the war, at least not while protecting the innocents. And in time, many families pledged themselves to the Dark Lord out of fear.

Families who withdrew from the school basically were proven to be light families in the eyes of Voldemort. Why else would they leave the school when there were only his followers left. If they weren't raided and killed, those hid in fear, and a number went to Dumbledore to protect them.

Families piled into the Orders base of operations, Grimmlaud place. And Dumbledore in his manipulative ways turned them into soldiers.

While everyone was strengthening their armies, Harry Potter was looked to as hope but also being equally slandered as simply not trying hard enough in the war. And Harry Potter had no one.

After Ron's death, too many of friends simply left or died, until every one of them were gone. When the last one, Hermione Granger, cursed at him for her parent's torture and demise before committing suicide, Harry Potter looked to Remus Lupin. But during a particular revenge that took place on his intended and pregnant lover, Nyphandora Tonks, he blamed Harry in his grief. And when Albus Dumbledore fell as well, Harry was, while being cursed at, stilled looked upon as the defeater of the Dark Lord or atleast Future Defeater. And so, this all leads up to Harry's Leadership.

Harry tried to rally as many creatures on his side. But this didn't quite work out well either. He had gotten the goblins, spiders, centaurs, and hypogriffes on his side. Unfortunately, they had a leak. Information they were given were used against him.

The first were the goblins. Gringotts bank was attacked and help for them just couldn't be rallied fast enough. Almost every Goblin was killed, those who weren't left to other branches far away from the war. Fortunately, Every vault was security measured to need a Goblin in order to open it. Funds on the dark Lord's side fell through in that instant.

However, this small blessing was just that: small…miniscule in the war really.

Other creatures saw this as an example to be done to them and in their fear, they pulled out from the war. And the years passed for Harry Potter as he grew to see that this world was falling into darkness and fire. Fortunately, the other countries finally came to aid with whatever arms they could provide.

And so, today on the final battle, Harry Potter stood fighting through the storm of death eaters and dark creatures. How Britain came to be like this seemed like a nightmare. Britain's very soil was burned to the ground.

He couldn't see so well as his glasses were probably smashed on the ground somewhere where it fell off his face, blood or flecks of it had long since flew into his eyes and while it burned, he simply allowed it to sting. There was literally not a second he could afford to wipe at his eyes or rub them.

A second could cost him his life. A second could cost him his wand. A second could cost him a life he might save by utilizing it to kill as many of them as he could.

Left and right he used the ultimate unforgivable. He had long since understood, the only thing in war you could salvage was your life or the lives of the people you fought for. Those not allied with him could not be hoped to save in the end. Not anymore, perhaps in another life or another circumstance. But now, it was more prudent to shove what sense of morals the light side had. It was more prudent to be ruthless than merciful less the enemy come back to kill you and succeed. It was more prudent to simply disregard the ethics of the unforgivable curse in order to save what they could. Simply put, morality, ethics, and pride had no place in war. Everyone started to understand that better as time went on and the war stretched. It was simply the best for any type of wizarding world to exist after the war. Should the war continue, there'd be no one left. Too many families have died, and where there were thousands, there were only hundreds now.

And truthfully, he just wanted it to end, whether the end meant his death or not. He was tired with not one happy memory to his name. And any happiness that he had ever felt was tinged with knowing those memories were fill with people that died or cursed and left him because people died around him. If he could recount his life, it would be filled with a childhood full of abuse, painful memories of his battles and friends dieing, or his first tortured session under the hands of the death eaters, he had been captured and broken for months until Snape, in his spying ways, slipped him a portkey through means of imperious. That day a faithful guard had taken the blame but there was always suspicion following Snape.

Shaking his head, Harry bolted to the side just as a cutting curse was shot out. Retailiating in the same viciousness to the masked deatheater who shot at him, he cast a bone breaking charm at him. He watched indifferently as the masked deatheater flew back and hit the ground with several cracks knowing the spine and neck were broken, the cause in his immediate demise.

Shooting an unforgivable to the left, he killed another deatheater. Seeing a curse fly at him, he leaned back minutely and looked up to the deatheater who shot at him and retaliated with a jelly jinx curse followed by a quick flick of his wrist aimed at the body to float a couple meters into the air and to the side into the course of a raging Hungarian horntail. Running forward, he shot the killing curse left and right until he finally reached the edge of a cliff. Levitating himself down, he looked forward to his target.

"RIDDLE.", harry shouted at, knowing it'd get the attention of the dark lord.

The Dark Lord looked at him with narrowed eyes before a grin took up his face. The deatheaters around him went to curse him but the Dark Lord held a hand up, speaking up, "Cease your attacks. He is mine alone. Do not interfere. The Half Blood mongrel is mine."

Harry's lips thinned. "Half Blood Mongrel? Do not be such a hypocrite Riddle. Your muggle father makes you a half blood as well. As for being a mongrel, better to be that than scum. No matter if you win this war, you are still lower than trash, a filthy mockery of power. Your Hocruxes taint you to the point, you are nothing but a shell of who you could have been. Instead you leech off of the magic of others. You will always be scum. I promise you though, I will kill you and send you to hell, even if I have to drag you down myself."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You shall watch your tongue. I will rip it out if you dare to speak any more lies boys."

Harry smirked, "I am not lieing, on this, I, Harry James Potter, swear my magic and soul on."

The Deatheaters who were all watching became shocked when the magic in the air hummed before glowing gold and silver.

Before anyone could contemplate this, Voldemort shot forward with a crucio. Harry barely ducked in time before another one was well on the way toward him. Shifting, Harry cursed, before shifting again to the side. Yelling out the only drawven spell he knew, he kneeled down as the ground around him sprung out around him encasing him in a hard dome.

Over the years, he had destroyed 6 hocruxes, but he had never found the seventh. It dawned on him in the past year how voldemort exactly marked him. And he made a plan. There was pretty much a large chance it woudn't work but he had no plan b or plan c. There was just plan a, and if plan a failed, than there was nothing but death but plan a included his death so without further ado, he pulled the infamous invisibility cloak from a bottomless bag he had tucked into the side of his pants. Putting it on, he took the wand from the second holster he had on his right leg. Grabbing the eldar wand Dumbledore had left him, he also looked down at his index finger on his right hand. It wore the peverlli ring.

Taking his original wand out, he snapped it quickly. He didn't have much time left. A red and gold light flickered while a slight gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Looking down, he smiled when he saw a glowing feather. Grabbing it, he watched as the feather adhered to his right palm. Saying a long winded ancient spell in a flurry of what he thought might have been old elven and latin, he winced as his hand burned. His skin glistened with sweat, his lip bleeding with indentations where he bit down, as he shuddered feeling heavy and clouded at the same time. There was a reason wizards didn't put cores in their hands to become wandless users. The body couldn't hold a secondary alien core. Cores coming from outside sources drew on ambient magic, magic that was to volatile to be controlled. The magical cores wizards had was different and precise, weaker but more controllable. To try to place the two types in the same body, the wizards magic would try to battle the other core, in a sense, the body would buckle under the strain and the wizard would die in a matter of minutes.

'It doesn't matter', harry thought. His death was imminent and he would rather it be part of his plan than a death at the hands of others.

Grabbing the elder wand, he repeated the process. He also took the broken pieces of the wood, and used druid magic to pull in the essence of the wooden wands into him.

Elder wood for it's precise wisdom, age, and directness. Holly wood for it's light but also hidden darkness.

Taking the invisibility cloak and ring, he tried to pull the very magic encased in the items. Calling on the magic within him and around him, he watched in fascination as the cloak turned into a shadow, encasing him form in darkness before seeping into his skin, drawing intricate patterns and runes. Once, twice, and a third time the symbols shimmered before being permanently painted into his skin, turning lighter in color until all was left were silvers swirls and runes. The ring itself glowed, sparkling in the darkness as it seemed to melt. The black liquid form of the ring then rearranged themselves before shooting into his eyes. His once emerald eyes tinted into black and onyx before the emerald color returned and black dispersed into the whites of her eyes. His eyes closed before emerald on black reopened.

Before he had a chance to dwell on the pain in his body or the changes that could have occurred, he felt the dome of rock heat up signifying that whatever spells were being thrown at him were about to take it's toll. Knowing the surfaces around him were about to shatter, he apparated out of it and behind Voldemort.

Calling on his magic again, he smiled in satisfaction when he could feel the thrum of the power over death he had in this instant. He didn't know if this would work but having the three hollows were suppose to guarantee a mastery over death at least to all outside forces. The hollows were no sorcerer's stone, no…they were more like a safety net in battle but he had long read references that he could still die from old age, disease, and the likes. The process of combining them within himself would kill him but it would make sure he could survive what was coming.

He could hear the distant cries of the death eaters informing their master on his position. Watching Voldemort turn toward him, he knew exactly what was coming. And as a bright green iridescent light was shot toward him, he made no move to dodge. He simply allowed it.

Upon contact, he could feel something within his head cry and shatter. Watching in fascination as the black liquid form came out of his forehead floating in front of him, he heard it cry and wallow. The black hocrux cried out in shrieks as it turned to wisps and then, was no more.

He was right. He was the seventh hocrux which meant…Voldemort was no longer unkillable. Gathering all of his magic, he reached his palms out and let all of his strength flow out in one last spell. The spell flew out in a hurry to do it's container's bidding, aimed at Voldemort, it hit true.

Harry could only watch in apathy as Voldemort fell, eyes in shock. Not even bothering with the rest of the followers around him, he knew what was already coming. The dark marks on the death eaters ate away as their master was dead. They were linked to their masters and so shall they be in death.

A pain in his arms, skin, and eyes signaled what he knew was to come. Laying down, his body convulsed at the foreign magic within him. It was too strong and uncontrollable. His body was wearing down. His skin was heating up, his sight was blurring as he cried out in agony.

Then, the magic within him exploded destroying everything within miles of him. The war was over, and the only survivor was Harry Potter but even he was dieing.

Just as he could feel the cold settling within his bones, and the dots of darkness filling his vision, he heard someone. A soft melodic voice. "Shush in your cries, Child.", she said. A mothering tone filling her voice. "I will take you far away. But first, you must heal. You must survive. You are all that is mine. I'm ready to pass on, and with the last of my grace shall I let it pass onto you. So, Rest for now. I will get your belongings and bring you to safety."

~Lilith's POV~

Looking at my sweet child, I felt pride at his sacrifice. He was willing to give his own life for these wretched and undeserving beings. Summoning a goblin, I turned toward him.

The goblin before me knew from my aura just what I was. Bowing, I nodded my head. "Arise, and serve me. You shall take me to Gringotts, and gather any vaults that I wish into this trunk." As I said this, I conjured a trunk. It was Black and silver with Runes lining the trunk for protection and security. "Do not worry, the trunk itself will organize itself, so simply transfer everything in it. Any lines that have ended, all vaults shall be forfeit to me, that includes the vaults that are timeless such as Merlin's. Any lines that supported Voldemort, whether there are heirs that are still alive, their vaults are forfeit. The Hogwarts vault in forfeit as well. Vaults under Potter including the Blacks are forfeit. You are to bring me this trunk when you have completed what I ask for and before this night is over."

The goblin nodded, "Yes, My Goddess. So shall you have asked, I will abide to my duties, and so shall you receive."

After the Goblin left, I gathered Harry within my arms. Transporting him to the remains of Hogwarts, I used my magic to heal the damages done to her. Walking to a very special room, I conjured a trunk, It was White and gold, the exact replica of the first trunk I had given the Goblin. Inside of it, I created three Rooms. One which would serve as the room I stood before, the room of requirement would be taken from Hogwarts and placed in the trunk, and the other room would contain Hogwarts library within it. The final room resembled a common room, with sofas, bookcases which were empty but could call upon whatever books Harry had in his possession, a fireplace, a small work place, and a potions laboratory.

After everything was all done, I closed the trunk and shrunk it. The night was almost over, turning to Harry, I smiled and brushed a couple strands of his hair. Healing his body of any injuries, I summoned a wet cloth and wiped the cold sweat off his face and chest. Humming, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

A Pop in the air signaled the goblin's arrivals. Turning toward him, I saw the Trunk behind him, and nodded. "You have done you duty. Now leave and tell no one of your doings.", the goblin nodded before disappearing.

Shrinking the other trunk, I conjured a rectangular locket made of platinum. Opening the locket, I put each shrunken trunk on each side. Closing the locket, I made sure the only one able to open it would be Harry.

Turning to the boy, I put it on him and watched the chain glow. Smiling in satisfaction, Now no one would be able to take it off but Harry.

Harry who was laying before her so small and fragile in appearance.

He was small, only 5 ft and 4 inches due to the abuse and torture he had suffered in his life. He was also quite effeminate in looks. He was small and thin but lightly muscled. His hair was long and tied back into a braid. His face was sharp with large almond shaped eyes, a thin slightly pointed up nose, high cheekbones, and sharp pointed chin. If his eyes were to be open, they would swallow his face.

Looking at him one last time, she opened a portal which had led her to other worlds in the abyss. One world, she felt would help him. He could start over there. Carrying Harry, she walked through the portal and into a forest.

Looking at him one last time, she felt her heart go out to him. Waving her hand, she changed him into black slacks, and a white t-shirt. She conjured a traveling sack with a couple pair of clothes, the currency in this world, ryo, enough to last his a couple years, a leather skin filled with water, identification labeling him as Haru Kaneko from a village outside of the elemental countries, a map and a picture, unmoving, with his parents in it and a baby him.

He looked better out of his torn clothes, and now that she had cleaned him, almost peaceful in his unconsciousness. He also looked young, about 16 years of age even though he was suppose to be in his mid 20's.

Calling on her grace, she transferred her essence into him. Looking at him one last time, she watched his eyes open. They were simply green again, her grace having taken the taint of the magic within the peverlli ring. His eyes though would come back if he called on his magic.

"Live in the new world, my son.", she whispered just as her body dissolved in white lights as she welcomed her end of existence.

~Harry's POV~

Opening my eyes, I was shocked to still be alive. The woman that I presumed had save me disappeared, and when I looked around I saw myself in a forest. I was also wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt. Grabbing, the black backpack made out of simple fabric, I looked through it. My eyes softened when I saw the picture of my parents holding me as a baby. When I found papers with a picture of me with foreign writing on it, I looked down at my hands and wondered if I could do wandless magic now that the cores were still within me. Pointing a finger at me, I said a simple translation charm and watched the letters on the papers become familiar to me.

From what I could see, it simply said I was Haru Kaneko, a traveling civilian. Turning to the picture on the papers, I noticed I had silver tattoos that swirled in designs around the sides of my face, and going down my neck. Conjuring a mirror I looked at my reflection. To my surprise, I had designs going around my face, making me look exotic. Lifting my shirt, the designs seemed to go around my body but every once in a while, like on my abdomen, back and arms, I had runes for protection, power, healing, and suppression etched in the same color silver as the designs.

Dismissing the mirror, I looked into the pack and pulled out a map, stuffed the identification papers and some money in my pockets before shouldering the pack. I looked around to see just forestry around me. Sighing, I decided I should try to get out of the forest and walk around.

Deciding to simply go straight forward, I started to walk.

~Kakashi's POV~

Team 7 was coming back from Tazuna's mission in the land of wave when we heard the crunching of leaves signaling someone was ahead of us walking on the ground. We were jumping in the trees and I looked toward my team to see if they noticed. They all nodded to me, and I smiled underneath my mask.

When I was first assigned this team, they seemed so immature but now I was finally starting to see them less like brats but more like shinobi in training. I knew though, that this mission might take a toll on their mental state seeing as they had seen death and killed but they seemed to be taking the mission well.

As we started to hear the sounds of someone walking get louder, we finally saw a boy walking toward Konoha. I gave the signal to Naruto and he nodded before landing behind the boy. The rest of us stopped, waiting to see if this person was a threat but from my observations, I figured it was simply a civilian. But what would a civilian be doing traveling alone?

~Harry's POV~

As I was walking, I suddenly felt the sense something was coming. Rubbing it off, I tread further into the forest. The sooner I found a village, the sooner I could figure out where I was and what to do with the rest of my life now that the war was over. I had first thought the woman had taken me somewhere to rest but what she had said to me before she disappeared got me thinking.

'_Live in this new world, my son.'_

She had said new world, as if she had taken me to another universe or something, but when he had tried to check the surrounding area for magic, he had found a plethora of ambient magic that hadn't been used ever. It was old and strong but he could tell, nothing magical in this world had ever come across this area to use it. Even in a muggle town, the magic was used in the area by muggleborns in the cases of accidental magic. There'd be a residue of the child's magic in the area that could fade but never disappear with time.

That meant, Either he was in some hidden part of the world where no magical being had ever touched or he was in a world where there were no magical beings. Maybe this world only had muggles.

Which meant, he could start over. No more fighting for him, he wanted to start over. Just live his life normally, go to school, and work a regular 8-4 job.

Opening the map in my hand once more, I look up to see a mountain. It was too far away, so I couldn't tell the shape really but as I was about to use magic to enhance my eyes, I realized something for a second.

He could see the surrounding areas clearly, and earlier when he had looked in the mirror, all the scars he had permanently were gone. In fact, while he had thought the woman earlier had healed him, she had done more than that. It felt like he had never been hurt at all. Usually, he would have still felt a twinge of pain of when he had been captured by Voldemort but now, there were no aches or remembrances of the war. The woman also must have fixed his eyesight so he didn't need glasses.

Just as I finished having that revelation, I noticed someone coming from the corner of my eye. It was a boy with blond hair, he was a couple inches shorter than me, probably 13 or 14 years old. Looking at him, I sighed. _'When will I grow taller or look my age?'_, I thought. My androgynous looks as well as my height and size had always been a sore point.

Getting back to the boy, I looked at his attire and I winced when I saw he was wearing an Orange sweatpants and sweatshirt attire. While I didn't have any fashion sense, this boy was a walking disaster in that criteria.

Turning fully toward him, I smiled. _'Hey, He can tell me where I am though?'_

The boy smiled in return, "Hi, My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

~Naruto's Pov~

Introducing myself, I watched as the boy in front of me replied. "Hello, I'm Kaneko Haru. Can you tell me where I am on this map?", the boy lifted a map of Fire Country in front of me.

I looked at the map, and pointed out the area.

The boy simply nodded while examining the map. While the boy was looking at the map, I took my time to examine him.

He was simply beautiful, in fact, Naruto had never seen a boy or girl more attractive than him. He knew it was a boy because the boy's white t-shirt framed his chest nicely. In fact, he could tell even by his face that while his eyes were large, swallowing his face up with long accented eyelashes, he still had this male edge to him. It could have been the cool silvery tattoos, or the way he had shoulders and no hips like a guy and not like a girl but there was just something about him that screamed pretty boy and not girl.

Swallowing, I realized he was done looking at the map and was now looking back at me.

I know that I usually act childish and immature but most of the time, it was a cover I had perfected when I was young. A cover which kept the villagers from thinking I was too smart to try anything against them. A cover which helped people believe I wasn't a threat, just some goofball or prankster. But for once in my life, I wanted this boy in front of me to see me as something more. To see the real me.

~Kakashi's POV~

When the guy had turned around, I was surprised he noticed Naruto but when I saw him asking for his location I realized he couldn't be a shinobi. The way he moved, while graceful wasn't tensed enough to show he was a danger. His body type, while healthy, wasn't conditioned as a shinobi. I also didn't see any scars on this boy's body.

Looking at the interaction between Naruto and the so called Kaneko Haru, I wanted to slap my forehead. Naruto was staring at Kaneko like it was Sakura. He just kept staring in fascination. I could understand his attraction though, had I been 10 years younger, I would also be attracted to this teen. He was cute but beautiful at the same time.

Kakashi also tended to lean toward the male gender and if he was 10 years younger, he'd be 16, about the same age as Kaneko and would definitely pursue him.

Sighing, I decided to save Naruto from making a fool of himself. I was pretty certain that this boy was a civilian.

Signaling to Sasuke and Sakura, we all jumped down besides Naruto. I could see the boy jump, startled at our presence. _'Definitely a civilian._', I thought.

"Ma, Ma…Naruto-kun. Who is your boyfriend?", I teased Naruto.

Naruto sputtered before glaring at me angrily. "He's not my boyfriend. This is Kaneko-san."

Kaneko took his time looking at us before saying, "Ano, You guys can just call me Haru."

I nodded, "This is Sakura and Sasuke. I am Kakashi. Are you headed toward Konoha?"

Haru, as he asked himself to be referred to looked confused, "Is that the nearest village. I simply want to find the nearest place I can rest.", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded in confirmation, "If you would like, It'll be dark soon, so my team can escort you there."

I watched him look pleased, "Yes, that would be appreciative. For my thanks, I can offer you compensation."

Naruto opened his mouth before I could stop him, "Yeah…Can you take us out to Ramen?"

Haru looked at Naruto for a second as if asking did he really just say that before nodding.

I was going to just do this for free but decided since Haru had agreed, maybe the team could go out to eat in celebration for a success at the mission at Wave country. Turning around, I asked Haru, "It will be quicker if I carry you to Konoha."

~Harry's POV~

Harry looked at the weird group and than at the silver haired man who had kneeled down. I was about to protest but I was feeling tired and it wasn't like I knew where I was going. When I had been looking at Naruto earlier I had used legilimency to see into his mind. From what I could gather, they were ninajs and this world was based around ninja's or shinobi's as they liked to call them. Sighing, I pushed down on my pride and got on the man's back. Before I knew it, he had stood up, and nodded toward the others. The next second, they were all flying through the trees. It was surreal.

As time passed, I felt my eyes get heavy. Closing them, I didn't even notice I fell asleep.

~Kakashi's POV~

I felt Haru's arms loosen and his head rest within the crook of my neck. The even breath's signaled he was resting. Deciding to let him sleep, I focused on getting to Konoha. He really was attractive, and the puffs of air I could feel against my neck felt good, a little too good.

As shinobi and especially since taking a team on, it had been a while since I had sex. I would usually go to a bar every couple of months to release some tensions on a willing female or male body. It had been a while though, ever since he had taken on team 7, he hadn't laid with anyone for a year and half, and the feel of Haru was doing things to him, that he shouldn't feel.

Looking up, I realized we were a couple paces from the gates of Konoha. Sighing in relief, I gently landed on the ground and squeezed Haru's thighs to get him to wake up. I could feel his head shift as his breathing picked up signaling his waking.

Walking toward the gates, I spoke, "Haru, we are here."

Letting him down, I turned around to see him rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stretched.

The guys at the gate nodded to us before turning to Haru raising an eyebrow. "Ah, this is Kaneko Haru. He is looking to rest in Konoha."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked toward Haru and asked for his Identification. I watched him reach into his pocket and pull them out. He handed them over to Izumo who looked them over before looking at Haru.

"Kid, do you really think I would believe these papers, They state you were born July 31st, 287. That would place you at 26 years old, and you don't look a day over 16 kid.", Izumo said.

Haru sighed, "I can assure you I am 26 years old."

Kotetsu looked at the papers, pushing chakra to them and watched a sign appear on the bottom of the papers, "Eh, Izumo, there are real identication papers. Kid's a man."

My eye widened in disbelief, Haru was my age. He definitely didn't look it which meant, he was probably starved as a kid, severe starvation and work labor could stunt the age process. For him to be this tiny meant it started at a very young age. Most likely abuse.

Izumo nodded in thought, "Are you looking to stay in Konoha? If so, you need to be scheduled for a physical exam and a meeting with the Hokage."

Haru seemed contemplative for a second before sighing, "I'm not sure but I would like to rest here. Because I have been traveling for a while, I might like to stay here for a year or two."

Izumo nodded, "Then you should get a physical and a meeting. Show up at the hospital tomorrow and then go to the Hokage tower and speak to his secretary about meeting the Hokage for temporary residence."

I watched them give Haru some directions and a map of Konoha.

Letting us pass, I knew what was coming.

3. 2. 1...

"Haru-chan, come on. You can treat us at Ichiraku's. They have the best ramen in the world, Believe It!", Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Harry's arms.

My eyes narrowed when I noticed an imperceptible flinch as Naruto touched Harry. Someone had most likely hurt Harry in the past, horrible enough that he still had an aversion to touch.

But I simply chuckled, watching as Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto and Haru. After all, Haru's business was his own. He wasn't close to him or anything.

And yet, he was attracted to him.

It wasn't that often that he was attracted to someone. He didn't care for relationships or who he was bringing to a motel. He didn't pay attention to looks but there was something about Haru that pulled him in.


End file.
